Noche de Bodas: Pasion y Amor
by Garu0212
Summary: :Oneshot: Continuacion de 'Te invito a mi boda'. Kyle y Stan por fin estan casados por la iglesia, pero a llegado el momento que han estado esperando... Hacer El Amor con la persona que mas aman... LEMMON STYLE n.n ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Pasean Y Lean! Y Reviews! n.n


**Hola chicas ^^**

**Esta vez les traigo otro Oneshot, otra continuación del Style, esta vez es una continuación de 'Te invito a mi boda' con este fic que se llama 'Noche de Bodas: Pasión y Amor' sé que no es buen titulo pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que no había hecho un Lemmon de esta pareja y no se pensé darles uno :3**

**Espero que les guste y bueno hay me dicen que tal quedo n.n**

**PAREJA: Style**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Stan y Kyle ya eran, por la iglesia, una pareja casada, hace unas horas ambos había dicho sus votos frente a su familia, amigos y presencia del Dios mismo.

Ahora ambos se encuentran en su nueva casa (regalo de sus padres).

Habían tenido una rica cena hecha por ambos. Pero ahora venia un momento que ambos han estado esperando.

_**:*En La Habitación*:**_

Stan estaba sentado en la cama esperando a Kyle. Tenía el pelo un poco mojado y solo llevaba puesto los pantalones del traje de novio. Su pecho estaba descubierto.

Había ido a tomar una ducha, en el otro baño, en lo Kyle se preparaba.

Stan tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. Era su primera experiencia sexual, y más con su esposo Kyle. Pero le alegraba tener que entregarse a la persona que más ha amado en su vida.

Haría que la primera vez de Kyle y el sea especial, grata y bella. Sería una noche que ninguno de ellos nunca olvidara.

_**:*En El Baño De La Habitación*:**_

Kyle estaba parado frente al espejo secándose el cabello con tan solo una toalla en la cintura que cubría su desnudez.

Tenía que admitir que estaba asustado y nervioso. Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, era virgen.

Pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Stan era su mejor amigo y ahora su esposo. Lo conocía de toda la vida prácticamente. Stan era un caballero, un chico amable y tierno, y sabia que Stan respetaba sus decisiones.

Decidiera lo que decidiera Stan aceptaría su decisión.

Con el temor perdido, Kyle salió de baño. Hay estaba Stan sentado con las manos entrelazadas y debajo de su barbilla.

**_:*De Regreso A La Habitacion*:_**

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Stan dirigió su mirada a Kyle. Kyle tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Stan también sonrió.

Stan se levanto y se dirigió a Kyle. Se tomaron de la mano y Stan recargo su frente contra la Kyle. Kyle era un poco bajito.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Stan

-Estoy un poco nervioso pero estoy bien- Kyle beso a Stan

Este correspondió de inmediato. Kyle rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Stan mientras este lo abrazaba de la cintura. El beso se fue profundizando más y más.

La toalla que tenia Kyle en la cintura había caído dejando a Kyle desnudo.

Stan dirigió a Kyle hacia la cama y lo recostó suavemente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas, bailando y acariciando entre sí.

…

Stan empezó a acariciar y recorrer el cuerpo de Kyle. Esa piel tan suave y deliciosa por fin la podía probar.

Empezó a besar y lamer el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pezones. Kyle se limitaba a gemir y decir entrecortadamente el nombre de su amado.

Mientras Stan besaba el cuello de Kyle, este empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Stan. Bajo los pantalones y ropa interior del pelinegro dejando ver una notable erección.

Kyle tomo el miembro de Stan y empezó a acariciarlo. Stan dejo de besar a Kyle y empezó a gemir.

El pelirrojo al ver cómo reaccionaba su esposo lo separo de él y lo sentó.

Kyle bajo hacia la entrepierna de Stan y empezó a lamer y besar el miembro de Stan. El pelinegro acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Kyle, dando a entender que le gustaba.

-Aaahh…Kyle…- el pelirrojo solo lamia y chupaba el pene de Stan, mientras este empezaba a acariciar y tocar el trasero de Kyle.

Stan sintió que estaba a punto de acabar, pero el aun no quería correrse.

Así que tomo a Kyle y lo alejo de su entrepierna. Kyle un poco extrañado por la acción de su esposo decidió preguntarle pero este le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso suave y dulce.

Stan recostó de nuevo a su pelirrojo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrepierna de este. Acaricio el miembro de Kyle de arriba abajo con su mano, mientras besaba y lamia la punta del pene.

Kyle se arqueaba ante ese contacto íntimo. Sentía el placer recorrer su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas. El ambiente se trasformaba cada vez más caliente.

Solos en esa habitación, en la cama, besándose, acariciándose, y entregándose el uno al otro. Demostrando con acciones lo que las palabras apenas se puede describir.

En lo que Kyle se encontraba en el placer más exquisito de su vida, Stan había mojado tres dedos con su saliva y empezó a sentir la entraba del pelirrojo. Este solo gemía más.

Y metió el primer dedo.

-Aaahh…S-Stan…ngh…- Kyle sentía dolor cuando Stan hizo eso, pero con las atenciones que recibía en su miembro se fue convirtiendo en placer.

Un dedo se convirtió en dos y tres. Estos se movían en su interior, entrando y saliendo. Kyle empezó a gemir más, e inconscientemente empezaba a mover las caderas queriendo recibir más de ese placer.

Stan al ver que Kyle quería más, decidió darle más. Se quito los pantalones y ropa interior, quedando igual de desnudo que Kyle.

Se coloco encima del pelirrojo, separo las piernas de Kyle y se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-Dolerá un poco…pero después se sentirá mejor- Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza en lo rodeaba las caderas y cuello de Stan con sus piernas y brazos.

Stan entro lenta y cuidadosamente en el. Kyle solo se arqueo al sentir el miembro de Stan dentro de él. Este solo se espero a que Kyle se acostumbrara a él.

-Tranquilo…- beso a Kyle en los labios- ¿Estás bien?-

-S-si…solo duele un p-poco….pu-puedes moverte…-

Stan abrazo a Kyle de la espalda y cadera y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Kyle. Kyle empezó a sentir que el dolor desaparecía y traía consigo una ola de placer.

Stan besaba y dejada marcas en el cuello y hombros del pelirrojo en lo que se movía mas rápido. Kyle sostenía el pelo negro de Stan y se sostenía de la espalda de este, rasguñándola un poco.

En un momento de las embestidas, Stan golpeo ese lugar en el interior de Kyle que le daba el placer máximo.

Kyle soltó un gemido sonoro.

-AAHHH…STAN AHÍ…POR FAVOR…OTRA VEZ….- Kyle se aferro más a Stan.

Stan contento con el resultado empezó a embestir más rápido a Kyle en ese lugar. Quería que sintiera todo el placer posible.

Quería que su primera vez fuera maravillosa. Tomo el miembro de Kyle y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-AAHHH STAN… M-ME VENGO…AAHHH-

-Y-YO…TAMBIEN…KYLE- gritaba Stan, al tiempo que besaba a Kyle en los labios.

El clímax estaba cerca, ambos lo sentía. Stan embistió a Kyle con fuerza y unas embestidas más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo más placentero y exquisito que habían experimentado en su vida.

Se quedaron en esa posición más tiempo, y se vieron a los ojos, verde y azul hacia contacto.

-Te a-amo Kyle- Stan decía entrecortadamente.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, sentían el corazón de cada uno en sus pechos. Era un ritmo perfecto.

-Y-yo también S-Stan- Kyle decía en lo que controlaba su respiración.

Y se besaron, un beso casto, lleno de ternura y amor. Stan salió de Kyle y se acomodo a su lado en la cama.

Los dos se dieron un último beso y durmieron abrazados y acurrucados el uno al otro brindándose calor y tapando su desnudez con unas mantas.

Esa era solo la primera de muchas noches que les esperan en su vida de casados. Si definitivamente la vida de casados les caerá bien.

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueno pues hay termina mi primer lemmon Style n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado**

**Y pues gracias a los que leyeron esto.**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de ustedes. **

**Nos leemos en otro fic de ustedes o mío, o en un review o PM ^^**

**Sin más despedido.**

**Au Revoir Besos y abrazos**


End file.
